The Ghost that Haunts me
by Lycan723
Summary: Alfred thinks there's a ghost in his house and Matthew wants a snack.


It was a dark stormy night with heavy rain and lightning that would rip across the sky, followed by booming thunder that reverberated through Alfred's house.

It was safe to say that with all the noise, Alfred wasn't getting a wink of sleep. Instead he was huddled in his bed reading a book of scary stories by the light of a flickering bedside lamp.

The storm outside only made the stories seem more real. He was in the middle of a ghost story where the ghost was about to swallow it's unsuspecting victim when a particularly bright flash of lightning hit the power line by the street and Alfred's lamp went out with a little fizz that was drowned out by the resounding crash of thunder.

Now Alfred was stuck in the dark with the images of hungry ghosts playing through his minds eye. He was scared, no, terrified. What if that ghost was in his house? What if it wanted to eat him?

The scratching of the tree branches outside his window now felt ominous and the ticking grandfather clock in his hallway seemed way too loud.

Laughing nervously, Alfred felt around for the candle and matches he kept nearby for times like these and tentatively lit the candle.

The warm glow made him feel a little safer and after a few minutes he decided to go to the living room and light up the fireplace. Maybe then he could stay on the couch until the storm passed.

Shivering as he touched the cold floor of his bedroom, Alfred felt his way out of his room, past the kitchen and into the spacious living room where he threw four logs into the fireplace with some old newspaper that he lit up with his candle. Soon he had a decent blaze going and the heat radiating out calmed him.

"Ha ha, how silly to think a ghost would be here. Psh, I wasn't scared."

There was a creak of floorboards from the hallway and Alfred froze. More creaking was heard getting closer, accompanied by a low moaning.

Now the sound of kitchen cupboards opening and closing made themselves apparent through the sound of pouring rain. Alfred peeked over the couch just as a flash of lightning cut through the darkness. Glowing eyes flashed and the dark figure held a knife before it, still moaning creepily.

Alfred nearly screamed; there was a ghost in his house!

Then he got a brilliant idea; he should catch the ghost then call Arthur to get rid of it. A great plan!

Armed with this plan, Alfred gathered a soft, fluffy blanket in his arms and snuck over to the unsuspecting ghost; when he got close enough, he tossed the blanket over the ghost with a shout of victory and grabbed it around it's middle before dragging it out of the kitchen and into the living room by the fire place so he could see it.

Muffled protests made themselves known from the fluffy bundle as the "ghost" thrashed about.

"Alfred! What the hell are you doing, eh? Let me out!"

"quiet ghost! Prepare to be exterminated!… as soon as I call up Iggy… shit." Alfred realized he left his cellphone upstairs.

"Maple, I'm not a ghost Alfred! I'm your brother."

"Who?"

there was a moment of silence.

"Don't make me punch you. Now let me out!"

Alfred hesitated then let go of the bundle so his captive could claw its way to the surface. In the gentle glow of the fire, Alfred could see that what he had mistaken for glowing eyes had been his brothers glasses and what he thought had been a knife was actually a spoon.

Feeling silly, Alfred hugged his brother who huffed indignantly.

"sorry Mattie, I didn't mean to. You were moaning and groaning though. Why were you in the kitchen? It's almost twelve thirty."

"I was not moaning or groaning, it's called 'humming'; and I went to the kitchen to get a snack. Haven't you ever heard of midnight kitchen raids?" the Canadian turned away and fumed internally at his crazy brother who still clung to him and squeezed him tight.

"I said I was sorry! Please forgive meeee?"

"fine I forgive you."

The American jumped up happily "Great! Hey, I have an Idea; you should stay in here with me and we can patrol for ghosts together!"

Matthew sighed; something told him he wouldn't be seeing his bed again for a while and he prayed that Alfred would fall asleep soon.

"Okay Alfred, I'll help you…"

After all, what are brothers for?

* * *

**Okay, this was just an idea i came up with while I was searching the kitchen for food so.. yeah.. also sorta wrote this to make up for the fact I wont be updating Into the Abyss on Friday. I'll try for Saturday or Sunday though.**

**Pancakes and maple syrup for anyone who leaves a review!**


End file.
